Sprx's birthday surprise
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: This summary only needs 4 words: Sprx has a girlfriend and Nova is really jealous! See what happens when some old friends returns to the monkey team! Please R & R, it's better than it sounds! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I hope so, I'm back with another story, and it's a good one too. There's this girl and these monkeys and...and...and...well, I'm not gonna spoil it, but I will tell you, it's awsome! So here we go and remember, if there is something wrong with it please tell me for future notice and for future stories. So, here's chapter 1 of Sprx's birthday surprise.

Sprx's birthday surprise

Chapter 1

The monkey team is walking down the street together. "Looks like Skeleton King gave us the day off." Chiro said looking around. "For now." Antauri replied. "So, what do you guys wanna do, while we're free?" Sprx asked. "Hey look at that!" Chiro pointed. There sat a huge spaceship. "Don't we know that ship?" Otto asked. "Hey, isn't that Tori's ship?" Antauri asked. "It is!" Sprx said smiling widely, "Kairi's back!" "Who's Kairi?" Chiro asked. "Ugh," Nova said rolling her eyes, "It's Sprx's girlfriend." "You've got a girlfriend?" "How could I not have a girlfriend?" Sprx answered smiling from ear to ear, "She only visits every few years, but I didn't know she was coming, she didn't call and say." "Must be a surprise visit," Chiro said. "Great." Nova said sadly. Just then a girl on a surfboard blasted out of the ship, there was fire coming out of the back of it. She was surfing on air! Behind her, a white robot monkey began chasing after her smiling and laughing, obliviously.

"Wow, is that your girlfriend?" Chiro said pointing at the white monkey. "Of course not, she's much prettier. That's her twin sister." Back and forth the girl surfed as the white monkey chased her. Then the girl surfed into a shadow and when she came back out a pink robot monkey was sitting on the back of the surfboard with a fishing pole with a piece of cheese on the hook. She had it out like she was actually fishing but the white monkey was chasing to get the cheese. "That's her!" "Wow, she's pretty." Chiro said smiling. "I know." After a while of surfing, the surfboard began to short out and they began to go down. "Uh oh. Here we go again." The pink monkey said looking at the surfboard. In a moment the surfboard crashed and knocked the girl and the pink monkey off.

"Well, that was fun." The girl said sarcastically. The pink monkey smiled at her friend. "Kairi," the girl started, "You think you can fix it?" "If you think I can't fix it, then I don't know who you are." Kairi placed two cement blocks down and she sets the surfboard on the cement blocks and she turns her hands into a blow torch and she begins to work on it. The white monkey was running around with her arms out making airplane noises. The girl watched as her white monkey ran around, raising her eyebrow, smiling. "Addy!" Kairi asked the white monkey, "A little help please." Addy ran over to aid her sister. Addy turned her right hand into a wrench and they both began to work. "Need me to help?" The girl asked. "Tori, we can handle it, you sit back and do...something."

"Well," Chiro started looking at Sprx, "aren't you going to go say hi?" "Um..." Sprx started. Otto walked up behind Kairi and Addy. He pointed where they were working, "You're doing that wrong, you know." They both turn around and see Otto. "Otto!" Addy screamed and she tackles Otto to the ground. Kairi smiled at her, "Be careful Addy, you know Otto dents like a car." Kairi kept working when behind her came Sprx. Tori saw him and smiled. For a moment Sprx just stood there and smiled, then he tapped her on the shoulder. "Knock, knock, guess who?" Sprx covered her eyes and she smiled. "Let me guess," She removes his hands and turns around, "It's S-P-R-X-77." She hugs him tightly as the rest of the team and Addy and Tori just smile watching them. She stopped and gazed at him. "What are you guys doing here?" Sprx asked, "I didn't know you were coming." "It's a surprise visit." Tori said. "A birthday surprise." Kairi added. "Hey," Kairi stopped and looked at the monkey's, "Where's Manderin?" The monkey's lowered their heads in silence. Sprx broke it, "Manderin has been put in prison." "What? Why?" Antauri was the next to speak, "Manderin tried to take over Shugazoom, There is much you have missed since your last visit." "So, if Manderin is gone, who's leading you guys?" Tori asked the team.

"Kairi, Tori, Addy," Sprx started, "I want you three to meet our new leader...Chiro!" Chiro walked out of the shadows to see them and Tori's jaw dropped, "Hello cutie," she said to herself. "Hi, my name is Chiro and you must be Kairi." "That's me." Kairi said happily. "It's very nice to meet you, Chiro." "I'm glad to see Sprx so happy, so how long have you guys known each other?" ''Pretty long." Sprx said looking at Kairi. "It's been about 10 years." "I don't believe we've met." Tori said smiling at Chiro.

Sorry it's so short! Busy busy busy! I sure hope you like the story, It'll get better if it's not good! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again! You're probably wondering where Krystal is, right. Well after my last story she fainted after the end of the story so I decided to give her a vacation. She'll be back in a few chapters until then I'm on my own sigh. Maybe someone will want to talk to me, someday. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this story, I've wanted to write this story forever and well, I thought it would be neat if Sprx had a girlfriend. Well, here's chapter 2! Yay! Please review, I love it when you guys review!

Chapter 2

"So," Chiro started, "How did you guys meet?" "Um..." Sprx laughed embarrasingly. "To put it simple," Kairi told him, "We saved their butts." Chiro tried hard to contain his laughter, then finally he bursted out in laughter. He rolled around on the floor, not being able to control it. "It isn't funny." Antauri told him. Gibson followed, "We were having an off day." "Oh, please." Tori said rolling her eyes. "No seriously," Chiro started fighting his laughter back, "how did you guys meet?" "And I told you," Kairi started, "I saved their butts. It was before you met them, when Manderin still lead the monkey team..."

--Flashback--

'It was a long time ago, about 10 years ago, before the team fell into the Big Sleep.' Kairi started the story. 'You know about the Big Sleep.' Chiro interrupted. 'Well, when Sprx didn't answer my calls, I knew something was up, I mean his phone is in his ears. Anyway...' The story started and the flashback showed the monkey team in the Super Robot fighting a monster type thing. The monster knocked the Super Robot off it's feet, it was already beaten up a lot. The Super Robot shutdown and the monkey's came out of it getting ready to fight. 'I don't know the whole story but Tori, Addy and I had crashed here on our way to Moonbase 9, our home planet. We weren't far from where the fight was taken place, but we were close enough to see what was going on.' The monkey's fought long and hard. "Magnaball Blazer!" Sprx yelled. "Boom-boom wake up!" Nova screamed. "Spin Shocker!" Gibson yelled afterwords. "Vertical Razor Chariot!" Otto said rolling off. "Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled angrily. 'Each attack they threw at him he blocked and somehow shot it right back at them and knocked each one of them into next week.

'They were being beaten badly, and when we saw it we came in to help. They didn't help us, because they were too badly beaten up, they could barely open their eyes.' "Lightning Tornado!" Kairi yelled throwing her hands into the air. Her hands began to give off electricity and the electricity flew in circles around her head in what looked like a tornado! She threw the tornado at the monster and the monster went flying into the air with the tornado. When the tornado went away, the monster came down.

Just then Tori and Addy came up behind Kairi and they stood in a circle. They all started to glow and they were lifted into the air. Kairi glowed yellow, Tori glowed red and Addy glowed blue. They extended their arms to the center of their circle and electricity, fire and water were shot there. Just then, the three girls began to circle each other in the air and the three elements began to make a huge glowey ball in between the three. "Element Vaporizer!" the three girls screamed shooting their powers at the monster blasted him to bits. Slowly after the monster left the three girls were lowered softly to the ground and they stopped glowing. The three girls looked at the monkey team, who were completely shutdown. Kairi's eyes started glowing and the monkey team were lifted into the air and they walked off to their ship.

--End Flashback--

"...That's pretty much the whole story, and from the moment I met Sprx, I knew we would always be together...always." Kairi said smiling at Sprx. Chiro threw himself to the ground and bursted out into laughter. "You guys had to get help from a bunch of girls! Ha ha ha!" Kairi scowled at him and her eyes turned red with fury! "Oh no." Sprx said to himself. "What's wrong Sprx?" Chiro asked. "So..." Kairi started, "Just because I'm a girl, I can't be strong!" "No, that's not what I meant!" Chiro said starting to sweat. Kairi's eyes turned their normal black color and she folded her arms. "You might wanna be careful Chiro, about what you say around Kairi." Gibson said smiling. "Yeah," Sprx started, "You're just lucky she likes you, she would've pulverized you. You have to be careful around Kairi, she's very powerful." "Yeah she is." Tori said gazing and smiling at Chiro. "She once beat us all, by herself, including Manderin." Antauri said smirking. "Woah." Chiro said softly, "You'll have to teach me something, I wanna see what your powers can do." "Alright." Kairi said shrugging. "Come on, let's get in the robot, it's starting to get cold out here." Chiro said smiling. The seven monkeys and Tori and Chiro headed for the Super Robot, not knowing what ahead lies for them.

Ha ha ha! I'm just gonna stop there because I'm so evil! Ha ha ha ha! Remember PLEASE review! I love it when you guys review and tell me if it's good or bad! Man, I'm all jumbled up. Ever since Krystal has been gone I've been so ring-a-round the rosy all the time! Ugh! Anyway, please review I've got to do something! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks, Twister 91, it is getting kinda boring and I'm not getting very much e-mail, so get out your pencils and pens and some paper cuz I'm giving you guys my screenname! Yay! But, I do nead to tell ya, when you e-mail me the first time, put your account name on the subject, or else I won't open it! Alright, my e-mail and AIM is You got it? Good. I'm getting board over here! HELP! SOMEBODY E-MAIL ME PLEASE! HURRY, BEFORE I LOOSE IT! I'VE ALREADY LOST IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 3

"So," Chiro started, "What happened after you took the monkeys to your ship?" "Well," Kairi said looking at him, "Pretty much, we fixed them, woke them up and I asked out Sprx and that's pretty much it." "You asked Sprx out?" Chiro asked confused. "Yeah, that a problem!" Kairi began to get mad but stopped when Sprx put his hand on her shoulder and they smiled at each other. Nova stood out of the way alone frowning. "How come you guys only visit every once in a while?" "Because we live on Moonbase 9." Right then the alarm went on and the Monkey Team ran to the screen. "It's Skeleton King!" Gibson said. "And it looks like he brought some friends." Sprx added. "Skeleton King?" Tori asked, "Who's Skeleton King?" "We'll explain on the way! Hyper Force Go!"

--In downtown Shugazoom--

The formless, riding on their motorcycle thingys, rode down the street. Skeleton King walked out behind them, standing on a flying rock. "Citizens of Shugazoom, give up, you can not beat me! Your monkeys are no match for me!" Skeleton King yelled out, positive that this time he will win. "Skeleton King!" Chiro screamed at him. Skeleton King looked in the direction of where the scream came from. The Monkey Team stood on the top of a building above Skeleton King. "Monkey Team. Don't even bother coming down, you can not beat me this time!" "You sure you don't want us to help?" Tori whispered to Chiro. They were standing away on the edge of the building. The three were perfectly balanced except for Addy, who almost fell off the building." "Naw, we can handle this bone-bag." Chiro told them, "Hyper Force Go!"

The Monkey Team jumped up and landed near Skeleton King. They were instantly surrounded by Formless. The Monkey Team began fighting with all their might and didn't seem to be getting anywhere, but still they brushed off a few formless some of them began to ooze away. "Guys," Tori started, "We've gotta help them." "How exactly are we gonna do that?" Kairi said. At that moment Addy fell off the building, the two girls looked at her, shrugged then back at each other. "We've gotta get those formless things distracted so that they can go after Skeleton King and you're gonna be the bait." "What? Why do I always have to be the bait?" "Because you're the strongest and you can hold them off longer than me and Addy! Now go!"

Kairi ran towards the other edge of the building and jumped off towards the formless. "Guys! Go for the Skeleton King! I'll take these guys!" "Are you sure you can handle them alone?" Nova asked. Kairi nodded to her, "Of course, who do you think I am?" The monkey team ran for Skeleton King, but Nova stayed back for a second to tell herself very quietly, "A total pain in the butt, Miss Perfect." Nova ran after the rest. Kairi's hands started giving off electricity. "Lightning Tornado!" A tornado came out of her hands and swept most of the formless off of their feet and destroyed some of them. Before the Monkey Team got to him, Skeleton King admired Kairi's skills. "Hmmm..." He said to himself. 

Just then the Monkey Team got to him, "Give up Skeleton King!" Chiro yelled. Skeleton King smiled and tapped his scepter on the ground and he and the rest of his formless dissapeared. "Where'd he go?" Chiro asked his team. Sprx smiled and ran toward Kairi. He picked her and he walked around in circles, in the same place, with her in his arms, "You did it! You were so brave!" Sprx said smiling at her as he put her back on the ground. Nova stood behind them, "Oh, gag!" "What,'' Chiro told her, ''I think it's sweet that Sprx finally has someone, who knew Sprx had a girlfriend."

--On Skeleton King's ship--

Skeleton King sat in his thrown with Manderin meditating behind him, "That's her! She's perfect to complete my collection!" "If that's who you want," said a familiar female voice behind him, "Then that's who you'll get."

There you go! Chapter 3! So, who do you think the girl is at the end? Hmmmm...stumped you didn't I? He he he, Oh I'm good at this! Don't forget...E-MAIL ME! ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW! I MISS KRYSTAL! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh yeah, it's true Ivy, Sprx does have a girlfriend so stop fainting, ha ha! If you don't, you'll be fainting all the time. Well, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I've had so much fun talking with all of you, I've got great news, Krystal's back!

Krystal: Yeah, yeah, i'm back! Raise the roof! Raise the roof!

Me: Don't get too into it old buddy old pal!

Krystal: Yeah, well, I'm still mad at you! And I'll never forgive you!

Me: I'll give you a banana.

Krystal: Now you're just making fun of me, just cuz i'm a monkey. Besides, you know I'm allergic to bananas.

Me: Fine then I'll give you a taco, you love tacos.

Krystal: Fine, I forgive you.

Me: Wow, never isn't as long as it used to be, anyway here's the 4th chapter!

Chapter 4

The Monkey Team sat in the control room, they sat in their chairs while Tori, Kairi and Addy sat on the couch in front of them. Sprx sat on the couch by Kairi with his arm around her. "So, when was the last time you visited Shugazoom?" Chiro asked them. "It's been a few years, like 3 or 4, we aren't sure." Tori said gazing in his eyes, Chiro looked a bit worried, "Uh huh." Sprx and Kairi were gazing at each other smiling. Nova sat glaring at Kairi, Antauri noticed her. "Nova, are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since Kairi arrived.'' Nova answered, "Yeah, I guess so, I've just felt really weird since Kairi arrived. I guess I'm still just not comfortable with her around, something just doesn't feel right. Something's wrong, I don't know what it is, but something just feels weird around her. I can't explain it." "Don't worry," Antauri started, "Nothing's gonna happen." "Something is just telling me that she is or she's gonna bring big trouble." Nova said confused. Antauri patted her on the back.

--in Sprx room that night--

Sprx sat in his bed as he watched Kairi pace around the room. "What's wrong?" Sprx asked her smiling. "Everything is. I get the feeling that somebody's watching me, ever since that battle today." "Well, can you blame them, look at you." Kairi tried to fight back the smile, "Sprx, that's not it. It's not a good feeling, I feel that something bad is watching me, something really bad." Sprx told her happily, "Don't worry, what exactly do you think he's gonna do? You're the strongest robot monkey in the universe, and with us at your side there's no way you could lose." "I'm just scared, Sprx." Kairi hugged him and started crying. "I know, I know." Sprx said comfortingly. After a while, Kairi fell asleep in Sprx's arms. Sprx picked her up and carried her to the bed and he laid her in it. He covered her with the covers and he laid beside her and she cuddled in his arms and they fell asleep.

--in Skeleton King's lair--

"How much longer do I have to wait," Skeleton King said angrily, "I gave you an order and you're..." Skeleton King was inturrupted by a purple robot monkey...it was KAIRI! "I'M WORKING ON IT! Geesh, give me a break! I can't do everything you know, why don't you get up and do something for a change instead of trying to make me or Manderin do it for you." "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Now, how much longer is it going to take for the repairs to the Mind Controller?" "Just a little longer you old bone-bag! You've only given me a few hours to repair it, now just give me a few more. Goodness!"

--the next morning in the Super Robot--

Kairi walk in the control room where Tori and Addy already were, playing cards. "Have any threes?" Addy asked. "Go Fish." Tori said bored out of her mind. They had been playing this game for a long time. "Hey guys." Kairi said looking at her friends, "Where's the monkey team? When I woke up, Sprx was gone." "Oh," Tori started, "They're training, they're in the other room." "Ok, thanks." Kairi said cheerfully. Just then the alarm went off. Tori and Addy stood up and the three ran to the computer and turned off the alarm to see what the problem was. "Skeleton King is attacking the city again." Tori told them. "Should I alert the Monkey Team?" Kairi asked. "No, we can handle this. Come on." Tori, Kairi and Addy ran out of the robot and the Monkey Team didn't even know.

Me: Uh oh this could be trouble. Who knows what Skeleton King want's with Kairi. And can Tori, Kairi and Addy defeat Skeleton King alone.

Krystal: Probably not, everyone knows that I'm the only who can beat that old bone bag alone.

Me: Yes, well, anyway that was Chapter 4, I hope you liked it, now I've gotta get ready for Chapter 5! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here I am again with another chapter, boy these chapter's go by so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I wrote my very first chapter to my first story. Good times, good times.

Krystal: Blah blah blah, you know, I'm still mad at you.

Me: Why?

Krystal: YOU MADE ME EVIL!

Me: So?

Krystal: SO? SO? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO?

Me: Ok, ok, calm down, I was just kidding. And you being evil just makes the story better.

Krystal: Not for me!

Me: Alright, while I'm getting things straight with Krystal, you read Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

The Formless were attacking the city while the people of Shugazoom were running around screaming for their lives. Tori, Kairi and Addy ran up and slid up near the Formless. Right when they stopped Addy saw something shiny in a window. "Shiny." Addy ran off. "Addy! Stop!" Kairi yelled. "Oh well, looks like we'll handle these scum bags on our own." Tori told her mechanical friend. Kairi nodded and smiled. Tori made her hands turn into flames and Kairi's began giving off electricity. "Lightning Tornado!" Kairi yelled. "Fire blast!" Tori screamed after her. The attacks got rid of a lot of the Formless but only a fraction. "Addy! We need your help!" Kairi yelled to her. Addy couldn't take her eyes off the shiny thing she was looking at. Kairi ran over to her and pulled her away, "Come on you moron."

Just then some of the Formless shot at Kairi and both Kairi and Addy fell back and hit the wall a few miles back. "Wow!" Addy said happily, "That was fun, let's do it again! Let's do it again! Ha ha ha!" "Addy, you're an idiot." Kairi said rubbing her face. Kairi and Addy got up and ran to Tori and stopped. Kairi then jumped in the air, "Electric daze!" Just then electrical waves went out of every side of her and cleared out a good chunk of Formless. Skeleton King, Manderin and Krystal watched Kairi from Skeleton King's ship. The three girls fought and they fought hard. By the tim they finished off the last Formless they were tuckered out. "Next time," Kairi started, "Let's get the Monkey Team to help us." "You got it." Tori told her. Right when they finished, a light beamed around Kairi and she dissapeared. Tori and Addy gasped.

--back in the Super Robot--

The Monkey Team, except Sprx, were sitting in the control room. Sprx walked into the room. "Hey, has anyone seen Kairi? I went in there to wake her up and she wasn't there." Sprx asked. "Come to think of it," Antauri started, "I haven't seen Tori either." "Or Addy." Otto added. "Where do you think they are?" Chiro asked them. "Maybe they went to shine their ships." Antauri answered. Just then Tori and Addy ran into the room gasping for breath. "Tori, are you ok?'' Chiro asked her concerned. "It's...it's...it's...Kairi..." Tori said gasping for air. Sprx looked worried and stood up. "What's wrong with Kairi? Where is she?" "Skeleton...King...has...her." "What!" The Monkey Team said astonished. Tori took a deep breath. "The alarm sounded and we went off to fight it alone and he took her."

"We've gotta find her!" Sprx said, sounding scared. Nova looked relieved, "Thank goodness." Antauri elbowed her. "Sprx, calm down, we'll find her, don't worry." Chiro told him. Sprx frowned and looked at the floor as the rest of the Monkey Team tried their best to try to comfort him, but nothing worked. "Come on!" Antauri yelled. The monkey team went to their parts of the Super Robot. Tori and Addy just sat in the control room (their ship was totaled). The Super Robot flew off into outer space. "Hurry! We've got to find her!" Sprx said panicing. "Calm down Sprx," Antauri told him, "Losing your head won't make go any faster."

--On the citadel--

Kairi wakes up to see that she is strapped to a table. "What? Where am I?" "Home my dear." Skeleton King said, pleased to see her awake. "You again!" "I'm nicer than you think I am." "Oh please, you attacked me and my friends and my boyfriend." "Doesn't mean that I'm not good on the inside. Well, actually yeah, it does, never mind." "What do you want with me?" "Everything, using you and two other robot monkey's I am going to take over Shugazoom and destroy the Super Robot Monkey Team! Ha ha ha!" "Excuse me but, how are you gonna do that when you couldn't pay me just to look at you." "You don't have a choice, my dear, in a moment you will be under my control! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

There you go! Sorry, It's so short, busy, busy, busy, I'm working on a new character for Twister91! He's gonna come into my story, maybe next story or the next. Most likey the next! My next story has a pretty great ending, but I can't tell you! I have to finish this one first! Anyway, please review! I'll love you forever! Thanx bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Howdy everybody, Krystal's still mad at me so she locked herself in the closet, but, Kairi and Sprx have graciously come to take her place for this chapter!

Kairi: Hi guys!

Sprx: What's up?

Me: You guys are really gonna enjoy this chapter, you finally get to see Sprx act tough.

Sprx: Hey! I always act tough.

Kairi: Well, I like it when you don't.

Sprx: Ok then, I never act tough, that's right.

(Kairi laughs)

Me: Ok guys, Could you all tell me your e-mails and Instant Messenger things, so I can talk to you unless you don't know I'm there. Alright you two, who wants to introduce the chapter?

Kairi: I'll do it! Now the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 6 of Sprx's birthday surprise! Yay!

Sprx: You did that so good.

(Kairi and Sprx start kissing and I start to throw up)

Me: Just read the chapter!

Chapter 6

The Monkey Team were riding in the Super Robot still looking for Kairi. Just then the alarm sounded. "The city's under attack." Antauri said. "But what about Kairi?" Sprx asked. "I'm sorry Sprx," Antauri started, "She'll have to wait. We have to protect Shugazoom first, then we'll find Kairi." They turned the Super Robot around and headed for Shugazoom City.

--In Shugazoom City--

The Super Robot lands and the Monkey Team comes out to look for the trouble. "Looks ok to me." Chiro said smiling. "Now let's go find Kairi." Sprx told them. "Too late," Gibson started, "It looks liks she found us!" Gibson sounded startled and pointed in front of them. Skeleton King walked on top of a hill where the rest of the Monkey Team could see him. On his right shoulder sat a small robot monkey and two more on the ground next to him. On the ground was Manderin and Krystal, and on his shoulder sat Kairi! Kairi's eyes were glowing a bright red. "Kairi!" Sprx yelled. Skeleton King didn't see the Monkey Team. "Citizens of Shugazoom," Skeleton King started, "Give up, you can not stop what will happen! Your monkeys can not stop me, for I too have monkeys and just one is one of the most strongest monkeys in the universe! Here's a taste! Ha ha ha ha!"

Skeleton King extended his left arm and Kairi jumped from his shoulder and ran towards a building. Kairi punched the building and the whole thing fell down. Chiro said to himself, "Woah." Kairi ran back and jumped back on Skeleton King's shoulder and closed her eyes. "What is she doing? Why is she closing her eyes?" Sprx asked worried. "She's healing and restoring herself!" Gibson told him. "We have to stop him!" Tori said. "But we can't hurt Kairi! And he knows that, he'll use her against us!" Sprx told them. "We have to." Antauri told them calmly. "What?" Sprx asked shocked. "She's not the Kairi we once knew, just like Krystal over there. Krystal chose a different path." "But Kairi didn't, her brain is being controlled!"

"Monkey Team!" Skeleton King said when he saw them, "You are powerless before me! For I have your monkey! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "Give me back my girlfriend!" Sprx yelled at him. "Ha ha! You want her, then come and get her! Kairi, show these monkey's just how much you want them!" Kairi jumped off his shoulder again and sprang for the Monkey Team. "What do we do?" Sprx started, "I can't fight her, she's my girlfriend!" "We fight!" Antauri told him. "Mega Monkey Paw!" Kairi fell back but stopped herself on the ground. She extended her arms towards them and her hands started to give off electricity. Just then two strands of electricity came out and hit the Monkey Team blasting them into a wall.

"Sprx, can you hold her off? Maybe you can knock her out of it." Antauri told him. "I can try, but I'm not promising anything." Sprx told him sadly. "All I'm asking is for you to try." Sprx nodded. The rest of the monkey team headed for Skeleton King. SK sent the Formless on them and they began fighting them, then Maderin and Krystal joined the Formless in the fighting. Sprx smiled at Kairi, she was scowling at him breathing hard. "Listen, angel, doll, can we talk? I didn't do anything to upset you did I? Remember me? Your old pal Sprx, remember, your boyfriend. You don't want to destroy what we have do you? We've got something special, I mean, I love you, Kairi." Kairi seemed to start to come through, but Skeleton King yelled, "Kairi!"

Just then she jumped at Sprx and punched him into the wall behind him and Sprx fell down. After a minute Sprx stood up and looked at his girlfriend. Kairi ran at him and was getting ready to punch him again, but Sprx caught her hand. Kairi was getting ready to shock him. "I didn't wanna do this but." Kairi shocked him and Sprx screamed in pain. He began to fight back, and he shocked her right back which sent her flying backwards. The shock Sprx gave her destroyed the brain control chip and Kairi started to snap herself out of it. Tori and Addy ran to her side as the Monkey Team finished off the last Formless and all who were left was the Skeleton King, Manderin and Krystal. Sprx got really angry and ran at Manderin. "This is for attacking me!" He punched him hard, then ran at Krystal, "This is for attacking my friends!" He punched her hard, then ran at Skeleton King, "And this is for brain controlling my girlfriend!" He puched him so hard that they flew out into the galaxy. Sprx breathed heavily and angry. The Monkey Team just stared at him with their mouths hung open.

Alright you guys, thankfully I've survived that kiss of Kairi and Sprx's. Right now they're behind me so I don't have to watch them kiss! Sick! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! You know I love it when you guys review! It makes me feel good! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Thanks for the nickel 4Evermonkeyfan, Addy's been playing with it for hours and hasn't put it down. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, it's me again! You're probably wondering where everybody is. Well, Krystal's protesting, so she's still in the closet and Sprx and Kairi are in time out after what they did to me in the last chapter. Gross. Anyways, we're getting close to the end and you know how much I hate ending stories, but you have to. We still have a few more chapter maybe one or two, I haven't decided yet, I'm still working on it. But something very exciting is going to happen at the end of the story, you're going to like it. But before you get to the end you get to find out why I called this story, 'Sprx's birthday surprise.' You're gonna like it, alot! Anyways, here's Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

"Woah," Nova started staring at Sprx. She then looked at Chiro, "Remind me never to get on his bad side." Kairi stood up, with help from Tori and Addy, and smiled lovingly. "Sprx...that was.." Chiro started, "that was...awsome." Sprx kept breathing heavily, then took a deep breath and looked at his friend and smiled. "You really think so?" Sprx asked. "Duh." Chiro answered. Sprx then turned around to see Kairi walking up to him smiling. When she got up to him she hugged him.

--the next morning in the Super Robot--

Sprx was still asleep in bed, but Kairi was gone. Just then Tori came on the speakers in a loud voice waking the Monkey Team. "Alright you guys, this is a wake up call! So, WAKE UP! All robot monkey's and Chiro's are to report to the control room now! I repeat, everyone to the control room now! Hurry, quick, it's an emergency!" The Monkey Team ran to the control room and when they walked the light was turned off. "Why are the lights out?" Antauri asked turning on the light. "SURPRISE!" Tori and Kairi screamed. "Merry Christmas!" Addy yelled obliviously. Kairi shook her head. "What's all this?" Chiro asked. "It's the monkey's birthday! Didn't you know? We aren't sure how old they are, but it's their birthday's just the same." Tori said smiling.

The control room was decorated all over, streamers, balloons, you name it, it was in there. On one of the walls was sign that read, 'Merry Christmas!' "We decorated the robot ourselves." Kairi said happily. "Cool, do we get presents?" Otto asked. "Otto!" Antauri scolded him, Otto just smiled. "Of course," Tori started, "What kind of birthday party would it be if their weren't presents to open, am I right? It isn't much, but It's all we've got." Kairi handed Otto and Antauri their presents and Addy gave Gibson and Nova theirs. Tori handed Sprx his, "It's just a little something, you get a bigger one tonight." Antauri opened his and it was an Encyclopedia, Gibson's was a new chemistry set, Nova got a small punching bag, Otto got a whoopie cushion and Sprx got a kazoo. "A kazoo?" Sprx said looking at Tori, she shrugged then smiled, "Remember, you get a better and bigger one tonight and you'll love it." Sprx walked over to Kairi, "Do you know what it is?" Kairi shook her head.

"Sorry you guys," Chiro told them, "I didn't know you guys had birthdays." "You being our leader is the only present we need from you." Antauri told him smiling. "What shall we do till tonight, when I get my big surprise?" Sprx asked. Kairi walked him over to the couch and sat him down and kissed him on the cheek, "You are all going to sit down, relax and watch tv." Tori, Kairi and Addy put the rest of the Monkey Team beside him. "Any distress calls will be handled by us, you need not worry about anything, we've got it covered." Kairi said handing Sprx the remote. "Thanks, doll." Sprx told her. Kairi jumped over the couch and sat right next to Sprx and Sprx put his arm around her and snuggled her close.

--Later that day--

The Monkey Team had fallen asleep on the couch, but Tori, Kairi and Addy were gone, again. In the kitchen the girls were making a cake. "Put that over there Addy." Addy took the cake over and place it on the table on the other side of the kitchen. "Quietly, we don't want to wake them." Just then Addy tripped on a pan and knocked over thousands of pans making a lot of racket. "Addy!" Tori yelled. The Monkey Team ran into the kitchen. "What is it?" Antauri asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just baking your birthday cake." "We get cake too?" Sprx asked excited. "Yup." Kairi said smiling. "And afterwards, Sprx," Tori started, "You get your other present." "Then let's eat!"

The Monkey Team sat at the table while Tori put the cake in the center of it. While they were eating it, somebody threw cake at Sprx. Right then a huge food fight went on and everybody laughed. They were having so much fun. "Happy birthday you guys!" Tori, Kairi and Addy screamed. They ate the rest of the cake on the table and off themselves. After they finished they went into the control room. "Alright, Sprx, are you ready for your other birthday present?" Tori asked. "Yup." Sprx answered. "Well, here you go!"

That chapter was longer than most of my chapters, I think, I know this one is kinda boring, but just wait to see Sprx's birthday present, put the next chapter up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I bet you all are wondering what Sprx's big surprise is right, well I won't keep you waiting, It's a great present and there's a surprise ending. I wonder what it is, nobody knows but me and I won't tell you. Ha ha! I love to watch you all suffer! Anyways, here's Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

"Here's your present Sprx." Tori pushes Kairi toward him. Sprx and Kairi looked really confused. "What are you saying?" Sprx asked. "Kairi's your present, she's staying here with you." "What?" Kairi said. "What?" Sprx said. "What?" Nova said. "Cool." Otto said happily. "What about you guys?" Kairi asked them. "We're going back home. Don't try to stop us Kairi, I can't bare to watch you cry for Sprx in bed when we leave. I've thought alot about it and I've decided. I love you and that means I decide what's best for you, and I think that you're best here, with Sprx." "Really?" Kairi asked. Tori nodded and Kairi ran to her and hugged her. Nova said to herself, "Oh great, Kairi's staying, Kairi 24/7 all Kairi all the time. Goody." "Now go to your man." Tori pushed Kairi to Sprx again an they hugged. "Oh great." Nova said to herself.

At night, Sprx and Kairi walked to their room hand in hand. "Can you believe it?" Kairi said, "I get to stay here with you, no more going away and coming back a few years later, I get to stay here forever, with you." Sprx smiled lovingly at her and he hugged her. "I'm not ever gonna leave you ever again," Kairi started, "I love you Sprx." "I love you too." Sprx said smiling.

--in Skeleton King's lair--

Skeleton King sat on his thrown, Krystal and Manderin sat on both sides of him. "How could you two let this happen? You had the power to destroy her and you didn't, you let her go, you didn't destroy the Monkey Team like I told you! You let them, you let them all get away! I can't trust you with anything!'' "Lord Skeleton King, let us come up with a plan," Krystal started, "I promise, we will think it through and we will defeat them, all we need is your trust and help. We can do it, just leave it to us." "Yes Lord Skeleton King, we just need a break, and we will think of something great." Manderin said. "Fine," Skeleton King started, "One more chance, I will give you the material you need and you will give me the Monkey Team." "We will not fail you again." Krystal said as she and Manderin bowed. Skeleton King bursted into an evil laugh.

--In Shugazoom City--

Tori and Addy stood facing the rest of the Monkey Team and Kairi. Behind Tori and Addy sat their ship. "Kairi, we put your ship over by the Super Robot." Kairi nodded and smiled as she leaned into Sprx, he put his arm around her and they smiled at each other. Tori knelt down so she could come close to looking Kairi in the eyes and so they could be face to face. Kairi ran to Tori and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you." Tori said with tears rolling down both of their cheeks. They stop hugging and they smile at each other, then Kairi walks over to her sister and smiles at her. "I'm gonna miss you too, you stupid monkey." Right when they stopped hugging Addy saw something, "Shiny!" Addy runs toward it leaving her sister alone with the rest of the Monkey Team. Tori walks over to Sprx and kneels down and looks him in the eye smiling, "You take care of her, do you hear?" Sprx nodded. "I will," Sprx started putting his arm around her, "You can bet on it."

Tori takes a deep breath and looks around at the city, then back at Kairi, "You help them keep this city safe. I want it to look the same the next time we visit." The Monkey Team nods and Tori smiles. "Come on Addy, time to go home." Addy ran up to her on all fours and looked back at the Monkey Team. "Take care of her, please." Tori hugs Kairi one last time. "Don't forget me." Kairi told her. "Now how in the world could I forget you." Tori hands her a picture of the three of them together and Kairi smiles at her. Tori and Addy turn around and walk inside the ship and smile. Their ship blasts off and the Monkey Team watch them leave Shugazoom City, waving. Sprx and Kairi smile at each other. Far away the Skeleton King is laughing evily!

There you go! I bet you think this is the last chapter, but do not fret, it's not! Ha ha! We have one or two more chapter's left! You'll really like the end, it's a surprise! I bet you'll cry, but if you don't then you can laugh at me for saying that! Ha ha! Well, I'll see you guys the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Alright dudes and dudettes, this is the last chapter of the story, and you'll love it! I really hope you enjoyed my story I know I sure have but guess what, next story's coming up, yup look out for the next story! Ha ha! Here's the last chapter to, "Sprx's birthday surprise!"

Chapter 9

Sprx was sleeping in bed and Kairi turned around to him. "Sprx," She said gently, "Sprx.'' "Five more minutes, mommy." Kairi laughed, "Sprx wake up." "What?" Sprx didn't wake up he just kept talking in his sleep. "Sprx." ''What?" "Sprx!" Sprx jumped and fell out of the bed, "What?" Kairi laughed and put her finger under his chin and pulled his face up. "Good morning, sleepy head." Sprx just smiled. "Man it's good to wake up to see you." Sprx told her. Kairi laughed again and helped him stand up. Sprx and Kairi walk out of their bedroom and Sprx stops her. "I've gotta finish something, I'll catch up with you later." Sprx told her holding her hand. "Ok." Kairi said smiling as Sprx ran to the lab. "That'll be the only time you see Sprx run to the lab." Kairi walked into the control room where everyone but Sprx and Otto were.

"Morning guys." Kairi said smiling. "Hey Kairi," Chiro started, "Sleep good?" "Sure did." Antauri was meditating, Gibson was reading the book Tori gave him, Chiro was playing Nova in video games. "Who's winning?" "I am!" Nova said scowling at her. "Are you ok? You haven't been very nice to me since I came here." "Just go away." Kairi walked over to Antauri, "Hey Antauri, what's eating Nova?" "Why, what do you mean?" "Ever since I got here, Nova has been acting kinda weird. What's wrong with her?" "I don't know, I haven't noticed." "Hey Chiro," Nova started, "You want something to drink while I'm up." "Sure, thanks Nova." Chiro told here smiling.

Nova walked out of the room and down the hall, she heard a noise in the lab so she went inside to see Sprx and Otto. "What are you guys doing?" Nova asked. Sprx ran over to her, pushed her inside the room and shut the door. "Shhh.." Sprx told her, "You can't tell Kairi!" Nova looked at him strangely, "What can't I tell Kairi?" "You promise you won't tell her." "Promise." "Well," Sprx started walking back over to Otto, "I've decided that I'm gonna ask Kairi to marry me." "What?'' Sprx and Otto look at each other strangely. "I mean," Nova said sadly, "That's great." "You think so, I thought so. You think she'll say yes?" Nova shrugged. "What if she says no?" "She won't," Otto started, "Why would she? She loves you. Duh." "I guess your right, I shouldn't be worried." Sprx taps his chest and a compartment door opens and he puts the case with the ring in it in his compartment then shuts the door. "When are you gonna ask her?" Nova asked him. "In a second." Sprx said smiling. "So soon?" "Nova, we've been going out for 10 years." "Right. Good luck." Sprx nodded and the three of them walked into the control room.

Kairi was meditating in the air with Antauri. Otto sat down near the door, Nova went back with Chiro and Sprx walked up to Kairi. "Um, Kairi, I kinda gotta talk to you about something." "What is it Sprx?" Kairi asked him. "Come here for a second." Sprx took her hand and walked her out of the room, he walks her to their room and shuts the door. "What's wrong Sprx?" Kairi asked starting to worry that something was wrong with him. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Um...it's just that...um...I needed to talk to you about something important." Sprx told her trying to gain enough courage. "Sprx, what is it?" "Uh...well...I was wondering if...uh..." "It's ok, Sprx, I'm here. You can tell me anything." "Well, how do I start this? Um, Kairi, do you love me?" Kairi chuckled, "Sprx, why would you ask such a thing? Of course I love you."

Sprx nodded and took a deep breath. "You better sit down for this one." Sprx sat Kairi down and got down on one knee, even after that Kairi had no idea what was going on. Sprx sat his right arm on his knee and Kairi put her hand on his to comfort him. "Sprx what's going on?" Sprx took a deep breath and looked panicked. To give him a bit of courage, Kairi gave him a kiss, "Does that help?" Kairi asked. Sprx looked speechless, he shook his head and took another deep breath. "Kairi, will you...will you marry me?" Kairi was surprised, "What?" Sprx handed her the box with the ring inside and she gasped. The ring was pure diamond and real. "Will you?" Kairi smiled, "Of course I will!" She knelt down beside Sprx and hugged him. Sprx and Kairi ran into the control room, "We're getting married!"

--In Skeleton King's lair--

Manderin and Krystal were watching them on the tv screen and they both bursted into laughter, evil laughter!

The End?

Alright you guys, that's it, or is it? I don't think so, Sprx is getting married and this is gonna be one fantastic wedding, with me planning the wedding this is gonna be the craziest wedding you will ever read, probably not, but it's good to dream isn't it? Well, I gotta get to the next story, It should be up about tomorrow, or something! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
